


Oh, tal vez un día

by Diempss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Más Viktuuri rosa pls, Para una buena diabetes, married viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: En la que Yuuri es un imán de niños y Viktor muere de ternura.





	Oh, tal vez un día

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de mi autoría que publico después de casi dos años sin escribir nada y estoy muy feliz que sea de Yuri!!! On Ice. Espero en un futuro contribuir aún más a este fandom y explorar nuevas cosas junto a mi pareja favorita.
> 
> _¡Enjoy!_

 

i.

Todo había comenzado una tarde en el parque.

Habían salido a pasear con Makkachin quien contento olfateaba por todos lados buscando rastros de otros perros o el lugar perfecto para hacer sus necesidades. Viktor decidió que después de una gran caminata —y viendo que la energía de su caniche no parecía terminarse— sugirió tomar un descanso en una de las tantas bancas distribuidas por el gran parque y soltar al perro que, viéndose libre, corrió en dirección a la pequeña sección de juegos donde varios niños y niñas jugaban siendo vigilados por sus familiares.

No era algo que le sorprendiera al ruso, Makkachin adoraba a los niños y le gustaba jugar con ellos, se dejaba acariciar y algunas veces permitía que los infantes lo abrazaran o se recostaran sobre él. Viktor mantuvo la mirada en su perro, no dudaba de él, pero a veces, sólo algunas veces, Makka no sabía medir su fuerza.

—No te preocupes, Vitya, Makka sabe comportarse muy bien con ellos. —La suave voz de su esposo le hizo alejar su mirada de donde el caniche estaba siendo abrazado por varios niños para posarla en los grandes ojos chocolate del otro. Después de 4 años de matrimonio, no le extrañaba que Yuuri supiera leer sus gestos e intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

—Lo sé,  _lyubov_ , pero a veces no puedo evitar preocuparme por nuestro hijo. —Tomó la mano del japonés y la llevó hasta sus labios para dejar un suave beso en sus nudillos y uno más en el resplandeciente anillo que adornaba su dedo anular derecho. Amaba tanto a este hombre.

Yuuri simplemente le sonrió y se recargó en su hombro como cada vez que se sentaban a ver alguna película o competencia de patinaje artístico. El ruso no pudo evitar depositar un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Disculpa. —La voz de una chica lo llamó—. ¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo? —Viktor notó que en sus manos llevaba una libreta y un plumón negro y su sonrisa titubeaba un poco, probablemente estaba algo nerviosa. No era raro para él o para su esposo que los fanáticos del patinaje artístico se acercaran en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran para pedir que firmaran algo y tomarse una fotografía con ellos.

El ruso sonrió y se levantó del banco en el que estaba, no sin antes depositar un beso más en el cabello del otro. Tomó la libreta y con suaves pero precisos movimientos, escribió su nombre y unas cuantas palabras en su desaliñado cirílico para después acercarse al lado de la chica que no parecía tener más de veinte años y posar para una serie de fotografías.

—Muchas gracias, Viktor, sigues siendo de mis patinadores favoritos. —Abrazó su libreta y miró al suelo.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir que yo no soy el número uno?

—No, ese lugar es de Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki. —La chica le sonrió tiernamente—. ¿Crees que le importe si le pido que también firme mi libreta? Sé que es algo reservado y no quisiera incomodarlo y hacerlo que me odie accidentalmente. —Viktor le sonrió y pensó que el corazón de Yuuri era tan puro que probablemente no sabía lo que era el odio.

Sí había algo que la leyenda del patinaje amaba era que todos reconocieran el gran talento de su esposo, su gran habilidad en el hielo y la elegancia de sus movimientos, pero sobretodo, que todos ellos pensaran primero en la comodidad del japonés y respetaran su privacidad.

—Por supuesto que no, Yuuri, amor, esta chica quie- —calló al no encontrar al otro en la banca donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba. Buscó rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la quieta figura del azabache quien se encontraba hincado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras una pequeña niña se dedicaba a trenzar una flor blanca en sus hebras oscuras.

El japonés tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Cuando la niña anunció que había terminado, Yuuri abrió sus ojos color chocolate y con todo el amor que guardaba en su ser, le sonrió y le dio las gracias en un acentuado ruso y le besó la frente. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pequeña, pero sonrió ampliamente antes de despedirse de él y correr hasta donde su madre la esperaba y agitar su mano, gesto que Yuuri correspondió con un agitar de su propia mano.

—Wow. —fue lo que la chica a su lado dijo después de presenciar todo.

Yuuri volteó a verlos con todas las flores en su cabello y les regaló una sonrisa que, según Viktor, podría curar toda la tristeza de Rusia. ¿Cómo es que había conseguido que ese hombre lo acompañara el resto de su vida?

—Sí, wow. —secundó a la chica. Viktor estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese ángel.

 

. . .

 

ii.

_"¡Por favor!"_

Viktor dio un suspiro antes de llevarse una mano hasta su flequillo y peinarlo hacia atrás. Sí aceptaba ahora, querría decir que llegaría tarde a la pista de hielo donde seguramente un muy malhumorado Yuri estaría esperando para patearlo y luego exigirle horas extras de entrenamiento.

—¿Vitya? ¿Sucede algo? —La voz de Yuuri lo sacó de su profundo análisis de los pros y los contras de hacer un favor.

—Ah,  _lyubov moya_ , ¿ya terminaste de almorzar? —Enredó su brazo en su cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

_"¿Es ese Yuuri? Hola Yuuri, es bueno escucharte."_

—Ah, Mikael, buenos días, ¿interrumpo algo? —Se dirigió al teléfono de donde provenía la voz de su vecino.

_"No para nada, de hecho, necesito pedirles un gran favor, verás, mi esposa tuvo que salir con urgencia porque su madre se cayó y desafortunadamente se lastimó un brazo y no hay quien pueda recoger a Alexei de la guardería, lo haría yo, pero hoy hay una importante reunión en la empresa y no creo poder salir a tiempo para ir por él, ¿podrían recogerlo en la tarde y traerlo hasta mi oficina? Buscaré una forma de recompensárselos después. Por favor."_

Yuuri sólo parpadeó y miró a Viktor quien se encogió de hombros. La familia Romanov eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenían dentro del complejo de departamentos donde residían. Ana y Yuuri acostumbraban a salir de compras cuando ninguno de sus respectivos esposos estaba para acompañarlos y Mikael a veces compartía unas copas con Viktor después de una estresante semana de trabajo.

—No creo que haya ningún problema, Mikael, Viktor y yo podemos ir por el pequeño Alexei, sólo asegúrate de avisar en la guardería que iremos nosotros por él para evitar cualquier problema. —Su Yuuri sonrió, aunque el otro no lo estuviera viendo y abrazó a Viktor por la cintura antes de recargar la cabeza en su hombro. Ah, Yuuri siempre tan amable y servicial.

"¿ _De verdad? No sabes lo mucho que me ayudarían, en serio, muchas gracias. Yo llamaré a la guardería y les haré saber que ustedes irán por Alex, gracias, me han salvado la vida, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós."_

Cuando el tono de llamada se cortó, Viktor apretó el botón para quitar el altavoz y después llevar las manos hasta el rostro de su esposo y guiarlo al suyo para besarlo profundamente. Yuuri le correspondió con entusiasmo antes de colocar sus manos en el marcado pecho de su marido.

—Sabes que Yurio va a matarme si no llego a tiempo a la práctica, ¿verdad? —Viktor le dijo mientras dibujaba la línea de su quijada con besos antes de atacar su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas con sus dientes.

—Ah, es verdad, hoy el entrenamiento es más tarde. Bueno podría ir yo sólo, así evitamos que te maten y que yo enviude tan joven.

Viktor se alejó del cuello del otro y miró fijamente los orbes achocolatados de su esposo.

No.

Recordó aquella vez que Yuuri fue solo al supermercado y regresó acompañado de un hombre rubio de ojos color ámbar quien le platicaba acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba la cultura japonesa y que le encantaría aprender el idioma y que estaría dispuesto a pagarle de una forma especial sí se convertía en su profesor particular. Recuerda haber corrido hasta su esposo para plantarle un beso en la boca y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado mientras acariciaba el rostro del japonés con la mano en la que llevaba puesto el anillo de matrimonio sólo para remarcar que ese hombre ya lo tenía a él.

—Le avisaré a Yurio que llegaré tarde, sí digo que tiene que ver contigo, no le importará demasiado. —Viktor lo abrazó posesivamente antes de sacar su teléfono y mandarle un rápido mensaje al patinador de diecinueve años, quien le respondió rápidamente con un:  _"¡Más te vale que el Katsudon esté bien y que llegues a la hora que haz dicho, viejo decrépito!"_  Ah, Yurio siempre tan amable.

—No deberías usarme como excusa para no ir con Yur‒ ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! —El ruso levantó el cuerpo de su esposo como si nada y se lo echó al hombro y emprendió camino hacia la habitación principal. Tenían como dos horas antes de tener que ir por el pequeño Alexei Romanov, había que aprovechar.

. . .

Tan sólo al llegar a la guardería, Viktor ya tenía que pelear para proteger al amor de su vida. La chica que se encontraba en la pequeña recepción del edificio hablaba amenamente con su esposo que parecía incapaz de conectar los gestos suaves de las delgadas manos, el tono seductor y el rápido batir de las largas pestañas de la mujer. A veces, Viktor agradecía el hecho de que Yuuri fuera inmune a los coqueteos.

Después de las tres caricias de la chica al brazo de Yuuri, Viktor decidió que era momento de actuar, abrazó a su esposo por la cintura, tomándose el tiempo para acariciarla en su recorrido hasta el otro lado y finalmente, dejar un casto beso en la sien del otro.

—¿Viktor? ¿Sucede algo? —Yuuri se alejó de la barra de recepción para abrazar al ruso y recibir un fugaz beso en los labios-. Viktor!

—Nada,  _solnyshko_ , te amo. —Las mejillas del más bajo se colorearon de un suave rosa y desvío un poco la mirada para ver a la recepcionista que por alguna extraña razón, los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo también te amo Vitya. —Susurró, tímido, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica también escuchara. Viktor sonrió triunfante y estaba a punto de besar fuertemente a su marido hasta que la maestra encargada del salón de Alexei llegó y llamó la atención de los dos.

—¿Alexei Romanov? —La rubia mujer les sonrió amablemente y con un gesto de su mano los invitó a seguirla por el pasillo que Viktor asumía, llevaba a los salones donde estaban los niños—. ¿La joven Ana está bien? —Yuuri lo miró pidiéndole ayuda. Sí bien el ruso de su esposo mejoraba constantemente, aún le costaba trabajo pronunciar y sólo a veces tardaba en procesar todo lo que le decían de golpe.

—Sí. —Viktor tomó la mano de su esposo y le dio un ligero apretón—. Tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que viajar urgentemente y Mikael se encuentra en una reunión importante así que por eso estamos aquí.

—Ya veo. —La mujer se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió solo para que una decena de niños y niñas llevaran su vista a los tres adultos. Viktor quedó maravillado al ver todos los tiernos rostros mirarlos con gran sorpresa y curiosidad-. Alexei no está aquí, pero si me acompaña por aquí, lo llevaré hasta la enfermería en donde está recibiendo su chequeo mensual.

Viktor sólo asintió y siguió a la mujer pensativo. Los niños le habían recordado a aquella ocasión donde Yuuri y la niña del parque habían pasado un rato juntos y sonrió, había sido adorable y despertó en él un extraño sentimiento al que aún no podía nombrar. Llegaron hasta la apartada sala donde un doctor se encargaba de revisarle los dientes a su pequeño paciente.

—Eres un niño muy obediente, Alexei, toma una paleta, te la ganaste. —El doctor tomó una paleta del bote en su escritorio y se la dio al pequeño niño rubio, quien sonrió tiernamente antes de tomarla y bajar con ayuda del doctor de la silla en donde estaba. El peliplata sonrió y cuando el infante lo miró, le mostró sus recién nacidos dientes delanteros antes de correr torpemente hasta Viktor.

—Hola Alexei, tu papá nos mandó por ti, Yuuri viene conmigo, ¿ves? —El niño ladeó su cabeza para ver atrás de Viktor, pero sólo lo miró confundido. La risa de la mujer le llamó la atención y se giró para verla y descubrir que su amado esposo no estaba ahí.

—El otro joven se quedó atrás, fue arrastrado por uno de los niños a la sala de juegos. —La mujer comenzó a caminar de regreso, no sin antes agradecer al doctor que ya estaba revisando a otro pequeño.

—Vamos a rescatar a Yuuri, Alexei, para que puedas jugar con él después. —El niño dejó salir un alegre chillido ante el nombre del japonés al cual parecía adorar.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Viktor sintió que el pecho se le encogía, aunque estaba seguro que lo que sucedía era que su corazón se expandía ante la escena frente a él. Yuuri estaba sentado en un rincón del pequeño espacio, cerca del pequeño mueble con compartimentos donde se encontraban gran parte de los juguetes que los niños tenían para pasar el rato. Un niño de negros cabellos estaba sentado frente a él y le pasaba de vez en cuando uno de los cinco coches de jueguete que tenía al alcance y el japonés los tomaba para después hacer ruidos con la boca tratando de imitar un motor y pasear el carro por el pequeño tapete que estaba bajo ellos, con calles y edificios marcados para la diversión de los niños. El niño miraba atentamente a su esposo antes de tomar un coche e imitar las acciones del mayor que lo hacían reír quedamente y el infante al escucharlo dejaba salir ruidosas risas.

Alexei se removió en los brazos de Viktor para que lo dejara bajar, el ruso se agachó y dejó que el menor de los Romanov corriera hasta Yuuri quien, al verlo, abrió los brazos para recibir el impacto del pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho. Alexei abrazó al moreno fuertemente antes de voltearse a su compañero de sala y balbucear, el otro niño se levantó con dificultad antes de que se acercara hasta Yuuri y tomar la manga de su suéter azul y jalarla para que siguiera jugando con él. Una silenciosa batalla de miradas comenzó entre los niños para ver a quien de ellos el japonés le pondría atención.

—Su novio es bueno con los niños, joven. —Viktor miró a la maestra de la sala quién observaba todo desde su lado y el peliplata sonrió bobamente, su Yuuri era bueno con todos.

—Lo es. —Viktor regresó su azulina mirada al lugar donde estaba su esposo quien extrañamente había logrado un acuerdo entre ambos niños y ahora los tres estaban jugando con los carritos—.  _Solynshko_ , es hora de marcharnos.

El japonés levantó el rostro para verlo y asintió antes de regresar su atención al niño de cabellos oscuros y decirle en ruso que debía irse. El niño lo miró y antes de que Yuuri se levantara el pequeño lo abrazó por el cuello para después regresar a jugar con sus coches tratando de imitar todo lo que el adulto había hecho hasta ahora. Yuuri sonrió extrañamente antes de levantarse y tomar a Alexei en los brazos.

—Vamos. —Dijo antes de agradecerle a la maestra por su trabajo y caminar hasta la puerta escuchando atentamente los balbuceos del infante en sus brazos. Viktor también le agradeció a la maestra antes de seguir a su adorable esposo.

 

. . .

 

iii.

Viktor se despertó cuando la calidez de Yuuri abandonó su costado.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, tanteó con cuidado a su lado buscando el cuerpo de su esposo sólo para encontrarse que las sábanas estaban frías a su tacto. ¿Qué hora era? Era extraño que Yuuri se levantara primero dejándolo en la cama. Cierto era que la noche anterior se había pasado con las copas junto con Minako y un ligero punzar se había instalado en sus sienes, pero casi siempre se levantaba con el japonés entre sus brazos y su ligera respiración acariciando su cuello.

Se incorporó con pesar y abrió los ojos lentamente para que se acostumbraran a la brillante luz que invadía su habitación en el onsen. Makkachin tampoco estaba ahí. Tomó su celular y miró la hora: las once y media de la mañana, vaya, sí que era tarde.

Se levantó y tomó un cambio de ropa, se duchó rápidamente y se lavó los dientes para quitarse la resequedad que el alcohol siempre le provocaba. Cuando salió de la habitación pudo escuchar la constante actividad que había en el lugar, los murmullos provenientes del comedor y los rápidos pasos sobre los tatamis. Según Minako, era temporada de fútbol y los clientes venían al comedor a apoyar a su equipo favorito.

—Ah, estás despierto. —Mari estaba al final del pasillo con algunas batas del onsen en sus manos—. Mamá dejó preparado tu almuerzo en la cocina, se encargó de que no fuera pesado para ti.

Viktor sonrió conmovido, mamá Hiroko parecía siempre saber que hacer para cuidar de todos ellos.

—Gracias Mari, ¿sabes dónde está Yuuri? —Mari lo alcanzó y juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta que conectaba el ala familiar con el resto del onsen.

—Lo vi lavando la ropa y las toallas para los huéspedes, probablemente esté en el jardín colocando todo al sol.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, algunos de los que estaban ahí saludaron a Viktor como si fuera uno más en la familia —y así era— y fue directo a la cocina, mientras que Mari siguió su camino hasta los baños para dejar lo que llevaba con ella para disposición de los clientes. Al entrar, se encontró con Hiroko que estaba haciendo con mucho cuidado y dedicación unas cuantas charolas con botanas saludables para todos los que estaban en el comedor.

—¡Vicchan! Buenos días, ¿te sientes bien? Te preparé un desayuno, tal y como lo hago para Toshiya cuando se despierta con resaca. —Viktor sonrió y se acercó hasta su suegra para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias mamá Hiroko. —La señora le sonrió dulcemente antes de golpear ligeramente su mejilla y guiarlo hasta la pequeña barra que había en la habitación y obligarlo a sentarse.

—De nada, Vicchan. —Hiroko le dejó el plato con un desayuno ligero en frente antes de tomar las charolas que estaba preparando y salir por la puerta.

Desayunar no le fue difícil como en otras ocasiones y cuando terminó, tomo sus trastes y los lavó, como su esposo le había enseñado. Salió de ahí para escuchar los animados alardeos de los fans del equipo y sonrió, el onsen se veía tan lleno de vida que calentaba su pecho. Le alegraba que el negocio de sus suegros estuviera en pleno apogeo, sobre todo porque dibujaba hermosas sonrisas en el rostro de Yuuri. Lo amaba tanto.

Hablando de Yuuri.

Viktor emprendió camino hacía la parte trasera de la posada donde sabía estaban los tendederos del negocio, si Mari no lo había engañado —ya lo había hecho antes, justo después de la final del Grand Prix donde Yuuri había ganado la plata— entonces, su marido estaba en aquella área. Al llegar a una intersección, de reojo vio una cabellera oscura, volteó por completo el rostro esperando ver al japonés y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un niño caminando detrás de alguien con la mirada clavada en la espalda del otro.

Siguió silenciosamente al niño y vio a su Yuuri entrando a la habitación de lavado y detrás de él, el niño de hace unos momentos, esperó oculto en la intersección de los pasillos hasta que vio salir a Yuuri con un canasto lleno de toallas; una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y miraba de reojo a sus espaldas. El niño lo veía con detenimiento sin parar su andar y lo siguió hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

Viktor los siguió sigilosamente, era raro ver a niños solos caminando por el onsen así que creyó que Yuuri estaba cuidando del pequeño por un encargo de algún cliente, pero no estaba seguro. Escuchó los energéticos ladridos de Makkachin y un pequeño grito amortiguado lo acompañó, Viktor estaba dispuesto a salir y asegurarse de que el niño estuviera bien y el caniche no lo hubiera lastimado hasta que escuchó a Yuuri susurrándole al pequeño en japonés.

No sabía que le estaba diciendo, pero cuando alcanzó la puerta y miró hacia afuera, su esposo estaba arrodillado junto al niño que estaba aferrado a su brazo tratando de alejarse de Makkachin, pero no de Yuuri. El patinador estaba sonriendo cálidamente e invitaba a Makkachin a acercarse al niño con cuidado, el perro parecía estar consciente de la situación y con las orejas gachas y un lento caminar se acercó hasta que el niño se armó de valor y enterró una de sus manitas en el pelo rizado del perro.

Makkachin comenzó a mover su cola con entusiasmo y lamió la mano del infante sólo para sacarle una alegre carcajada. Yuuri se levantó y prosiguió a seguir tendiendo con cuidado las toallas al sol. Viktor observó con detenimiento los movimientos de su esposo, la elegancia de su cuerpo y la delicadeza de sus acciones. ¿Por qué su marido era tan maravilloso? Suspiró enamorado.

En un momento, Yuuri ya se encontraba arrodillado en los tatamis del pasillo exterior con las toallas ya secas en el canasto frente a él y tomaba con cuidado estas para colocarlas en la superficie del suelo, doblarlas y dejarlas a un lado, repitió las mismas acciones con las siguientes tres toallas y de repente, el niño que se había separado de Makkachin —quien ahora estaba acostado en la sombra— también tomó una toalla y trató de imitar los movimientos de Yuuri, pero el resultado no había sido igual al del japonés mayor, así que la desdobló y trató de volverlo a hacer.

Percatándose de lo que pasaba, Yuuri hizo el procedimiento con lentitud, incluso deteniéndose para asegurarse de que el niño había seguido el paso anterior y estaba listo para el siguiente. Viktor quiso gritar agudamente de la ternura que le causaba la escena frente a él, quería abrazar a Yuuri y llenarle el rostro de besos; se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo y siguió observándolos. El infante había doblado eficientemente la toalla y le sonrió radiante al otro que le devolvió la sonrisa y espero a que tomara una nueva toalla para reanudar con las acciones repetitivas. El ruso sonrió y simuló quitarse una lágrima de la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces en el piso? —Giró el rostro para encontrarse con Mari que tenía una ceja levantada y un cigarrillo sin prender entre los labios.

—Shhhh. —Viktor se llevó un dedo a la boca y luego señaló hacia afuera donde estaban los otros dos. Mari se acercó y se asomó y pronto una sonrisa también se dibujó en sus labios—. Es tan tierno.

—Ese niño ha estado detrás de Yuuri desde que lo vio en el desayuno —dijo casualmente antes de quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios y colocarlo entre su oreja y cabeza—, sus padres han estado buscándolo, debería avisarles que está con él.

Mari se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, Viktor simplemente la siguió con la mirada y después regresó su atención a donde estaban los japoneses que seguían doblando toallas. Sonrió nuevamente y se puso de pie para unirse a su esposo, quería tener cerca también esa calidez que irradiaba todo su ser.

 

. . .

 

iv.

Viktor comenzaba a creer que algo raro estaba pasando.

No sabía si era cosa de una fuerza invisible o simplemente era su propio anhelo, pero esto se estaba descontrolando y no creía que su corazón fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir soportando cada ataque que le daba ante las escenas que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos.

—¡Bien hecho! Ahora, quinta posición. —Yuuri le dio la espalda a su audiencia y llevó su pierna derecha por enfrente de la izquierda y enderezó su espalda para levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con toda la elegancia que el ballet le había enseñado, formando un óvalo incompleto.

Sus ojos castaños brillaron con afecto a través del espejo cuando la clase conformada por siete niños imitaban con determinación los movimientos que había hecho. Sonrió suavemente y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a corregir la posición de cada niño.

Primero fue directo con uno que parecía no encontrar bien su equilibrio y con cuidado le tomó el tobillo derecho para dejar un poco más de espacio entre ambos pies, pasó su mano por su espalda para enderezar su posición y le sonrió cuando le pareció que había conseguido la posición. Así, con cuidado y dedicación se encargó de ayudarle a todos los demás.

Lilia Baranovskaya estaba en la esquina más alejada del grupo viendo con detenimiento todo lo que pasaba frente a ella con una expresión seria, pero Viktor podía decir que sus ojos reflejaban cariño por su grupo más pequeño y su aprendiz más comprometedor.

Desde que Yuuri había mudado su sede a Rusia con él y el resto del equipo ruso, Lilia se mostró muy interesada por el pupilo de Minako Okukawa y sólo tres días en el país, ya le había hecho mostrarle todo lo que tenía de él y se encargaba de obligarlo a mejorar más y más.

En algunas ocasiones, mientras Yuuri y Yurio se encontraban en la pista entrenando y Viktor, Yakov y Lilia los observaban críticamente desde la valla de protección, un gesto de desagrado se instalaría en el rostro de la prima ballerina y mascullaría por lo bajo la desgracia que era que Yuuri escogiera el patinaje sobre el ballet y que pudo haber llegado más allá de lo que alguna vez ella logró bajo su tutela.

—Pero no, tuvo que verte a ti patinando y el mundo del ballet perdió a un miembro demasiado talentoso. —Viktor sonreiría triunfante y Lilia lo escudriñaría con la mirada antes de suspirar y gritarle a Yuuri que corrigiera su posición.

A decir verdad, todos en Rusia habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos a su, en ese entonces, prometido y él se había encargado de bailar con elegancia hasta sus corazones e instalarse ahí.

Cuando Viktor volvió a prestar atención dentro del salón de ballet, Yuuri y los niños se encontraban haciendo una improvisada coreografía con suave música de fondo. Sonrió y miró a su esposo poner su corazón en su enseñanza hasta que su mirada chocó con los verdes ojos de Lilia a través del espejo. La miró directamente antes de saludarla con una onda de su mano y la mujer emprendió camino hasta donde él se encontraba.

Miró rápidamente de nuevo al espejo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo quien le sonrió tímidamente antes de saludarlo con la mano y seguir con su clase infantil que comenzaba a tener más coordinación en la coreografía. Lilia cerró la puerta de cristal tras de ella y se paró desafiante frente a él.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando con Yakov? —La mujer levantó una de sus afiladas cejas y antes de que Viktor pudiera responderle, esta se colocó rápidamente a su lado y lo golpeó en la espalda baja haciendo que Viktor se enderezara rápidamente. Aún dolía como cuando tenía diecisiete y no se apiadaba de él cuando tomaba las clases de ballet que ayudaban a su mejor desempeño en el hielo.

—Me botó de la pista porque estaba demasiado inquieto. —Respondió el peliplata, recordando lo roja que se había puesto la cara de Yakov cuando hizo su séptimo cuádruple flip y comenzó a recrear la coreografía que hizo de  _Stammi Vicino_  junto con su esposo ( _¡Deja de holgazanear, Viktor!_ ).

—Yo también te botaré de aquí, estás distrayendo a mi clase.

—No Lilia, no puedo vivir sin mi Yuuri. —Viktor la miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir—. Lo extraño.

Lilia negó exasperada.

—No ha pasado más de una hora, así que date la vuelta y regresa por donde has venido, cuando Yuuri termine, se reunirá contigo. —Antes de que la de ojos verdes regresara al salón Viktor dejó salir un gemido —del cual no se sentía nada avergonzado— y se tiró al piso dramáticamente—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Viktor Nikiforov?

—Nikiforov-Katsuki, Lilia, Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki.

—No me interesa. ¡Levántate en este instante! —Viktor sólo se extendió más en el piso.

—Moriré aquí si no me dejas ver a mi esposo enseñarles ballet a todos esos niños.

—Viktor, por favor, deja de dramatizar, levántate y deja de darle un mal ejemplo a todos. —Viktor miró hacia el salón donde todos los niños lo miraban entre divertidos y asustados mientras que Yuuri se cubría la boca con una mano, pero por las pequeñas líneas en la orilla de sus ojos sabía que se estaba riendo de él.

— _Zolotse_ , Lilia no quiere dejarme verte enseñándole ballet a todos los nenes.

—Vitya —la voz de Yuuri se escuchaba muy baja pero clara—, si dejaras de distraer a la clase, no habría ningún problema. —Con un aplauso, llamó la atención de todos los infantes a su persona nuevamente y después de unas palabras, reanudaron la clase.

Lilia dejó de prestarle atención para mirar fijamente de nuevo hacia el salón.

—Yuuri tiene cierto encanto con los niños, ¿no es así? —Una vez más, Viktor estaba a punto de responder cuando la bailarina lo interrumpió—. Nunca había visto a los niños tan empeñados en seguir a cualquiera de los otros instructores.

El ruso prefirió guardar silencio y ver con detenimiento como es que todos los niños seguían sin chistar las órdenes de Yuuri, encantados por su delicadeza y detenimiento.

—El día en que se les ocurra tener hijos, serán los niños más felices con un padre así.

De pronto, Viktor sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones y que el sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho desde hace ya unos meses con el incidente del parque y posteriormente el de la guardería, se definió en un instante. Ver a Yuuri interactuar con niños era probablemente una de las cosas que más lo llenaban de felicidad porque parecía sacar un lado aún más amable del japonés, pero nunca se había planteado algo como que esos niños fueran parte de una familia, de su familia.

Viktor había pasado más de veinte años negándose vida y amor y una vez que había definido su homosexualidad, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener hijos, pero ahora, con treinta y tres años y cuatro de matrimonio, Viktor veía como Yuuri levantaba en sus brazos a un niño y su corazón saltaba emocionado en espera de que pudiera ser testigo de esos pequeños momentos por mucho más tiempo que fugaces minutos.

Oh.

Viktor quería formar una familia con Yuuri.

 

. . .

 

v.

El detonante de todo pudo haber sido Juliette Jaqueline Leroy.

El matrimonio Leroy había decidido festejar su aniversario matrimonial en Yu-topia y los padres de Yuuri habían recibido a los canadienses como viejos amigos; todo colega patinador de Yuuri y Viktor eran bien recibidos en la casa de los Katsuki.

Tan sólo entrar a la recepción, JJ saludó al matrimonio Katsuki con ese entusiasmo característico de él y les presentó con orgullo a la niña de tres años que había procreado con Isabella. La niña de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se quitó con dificultad los zapatos siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre y subió a los tatamis para caminar hasta Hiroko y abrazar sus piernas.

La mujer sólo sonrió con el corazón lleno de ternura y acarició con cariño el cabello de la pequeña. Toshiya tomó una de las paletas que tenían en la barra de recepción y se la dio a la menor de los Leroy quien lo miró con ojos brillantes antes de tomarla y regresar al lado de su madre.

—Bienvenidos, tenemos lista su habitación, en unas horas serviremos la comida y podrán unirse con nosotros en el comedor. —Yuuri intervino antes de que sus padres bañaran en dulces a la pequeña Juliette y le dieran una prematura y no deseada diabetes.

—Gracias Yuuri, estaremos encantados de volver a comer el famoso Katsudon. —Isabella lo tomó del rostro y dejó dos delicados besos en cada mejilla del japonés. Desde hace unos años Isabella y Yuuri habían forjado una amistad cuando descubrieron que habían estudiado juntos en algún punto de la carrera universitaria gracias a un intercambio internacional que permitió a Isabella viajar a Detroit para cursar materias extras.

—No es nada, siempre son bienvenidos aquí. —JJ le dio la mano y en seguida se dio la vuelta para saludar a Viktor que miraba todo desde atrás de su esposo.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Viktor.—El ruso quitó su mirada azulina de la pequeña niña que comía entretenida su paleta para saludar al canadiense.

—Sí, bienvenidos.

Leroy nunca había sido de su agrado cuando compitieron juntos e incluso no fue hasta unos años después que pudo hablar más abiertamente con el otro sin exasperarse ante el gran egocentrismo del menor. El matrimonio le había caído bien y aunque solía quejarse de que el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki —y Yurio— no lo habían dejado llegar a la cima del podio, estaba feliz de por lo menos haberlo compartido con ellos.

Ahora que lo veía cargar a su hija y emprender camino hacia su habitación siguiendo a Yuuri, lo envidiaba un poco.

Viktor también quería eso.

Una vez que los Leroy se instalaron en su habitación y Yuuri se unió de nuevo con él, Viktor no pudo evitar tomarlo de la mano y besarla suavemente para enseguida envolverlo en sus brazos, tomando sus labios en un cariñoso beso. Yuuri se dejó hacer antes de sonreírle y marcharse hacía la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

Viktor suspiró y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, se fue a su propia habitación para seguir planeando las nuevas rutinas de Yurio.

. . .

Momentos antes de la cena, Viktor salió de su habitación para dirigirse hasta la cocina con la intención de ayudar a los Katsuki a servir a los clientes del comedor. Hiroko lo recibió con una sonrisa y le pido llevar una charola con diferentes especias y salsas para acompañar la comida.

—¿Puedes ir por Yuuri y pedirle que venga a ayudarnos? La última vez que lo vi, estaba con la pequeña Juliette en el cuarto de Mari.

Viktor aceptó y sonrió, el encanto de los niños para con Yuuri era ahora tan evidente ante sus ojos, incluso, analizando las primeras interacciones de Yurio con él, también se había dejado encantar por esa aura pacífica que acompañaba al japonés, aun cuando tenía quince años —y aunque lo negara furiosamente— y ¿cómo no sucumbir ante la calidez del japonés? Bastaba escuchar su melodiosa voz y ver una de sus sonrisas para darse cuenta de la calidez que emanaba de su ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mari, lo último que esperaba era ver a Yuuri peinando con delicadeza las oscuras hebras de Juliette mientras ella jugaba entretenida con unas cuantas muñecas que estaban sentadas en un semicírculo frente a ella. Viktor no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al ver las tres distintas coletas en la cabeza del japonés, al parecer alguien había tenido una cita en el salón de belleza. Con cuidado de no espantar a ninguno de los dos, Viktor regresó en sus pasos y piso con más fuerza para llamar su atención antes de entrar al lugar. Yuuri fue el primero en posar sus ojos en la entrada cuando se dejó ver, ya había terminado de trenzar los cabellos de la infante y estaba terminando de acomodar algunos que insistían en permanecer sueltos.

—Yuuri, Hiroko quiere que le ayudes a servir la cena.

—Voy. —El menor se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a la niña para ayudarla a pararse. Con una muñeca bajo el brazo, Juliette emprendió camino sin soltar al japonés. Viktor los siguió aún sonriendo divertido ante el extravagante peinado de su esposo y la inconsciente monopolización de la niña sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, ya había algunos clientes pero los Leroy aún no llegaban de su relajante sesión de aguas termales.

—Que hermosa nena. —Uno de los hombres mayores que concurría el lugar llamó la atención del menor de los Katsuki y consecuentemente, la de la pequeña niña—. Ya era hora de verte con niños, Yuuri, siempre has tenido un encanto para ello.

Aquel sonrojo que tanto amaba, se expandió por las mejillas de su esposo hasta alcanzar la parte superior de sus orejas y comenzó a tratar de aclarar el malentendido.

—No, yo – nosotros no – ella –— Yuuri se obligó a respirar antes de decir quedamente—. Aún no hemos hablado de eso.—Una extraña sonrisa invadió el rostro del de ojos color chocolate y Viktor sintió que se había perdido de algo. El ruso iba a preguntar que era la que había dicho pero los Leroy entraron al comedor y Juliette soltó la mano de Yuuri para correr hasta su progenitora y mostrarle la muñeca que traía con ella. Cuando Viktor regresó la mirada a su esposo, éste ya no estaba ahí.

La cena pasó sin más percances y cuando todos los invitados hubieran abandonado el salón principal para dirigirse a sus casas o habitaciones alquiladas en el onsen, Viktor ayudó a sus suegros a levantar y limpiar antes de dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. Abrió la puerta y lo vio hablando quedamente con alguien a través de la laptop.

—Yo... creo que necesito abordar el tema con cuidado. —Yuuri comenzó a jugar con sus manos, un claro gesto de que estaba dándole muchas vueltas a una idea en su cabeza—. Siento que debo ser muy cuidadoso, no quiero arruinarlo y hacer que las cosas sean incómodas.

Viktor inclinó la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión desde el umbral de la puerta donde esperaba a Makkachin para que entraran juntos y se prepararan para dormir. Al parecer Yuuri no había notado que estaba ahí, escuchando su conversación.

—Viktor lo entenderá —esa era la voz de Pichit—, siempre lo ha hecho. Sólo sé sincero con él y no temas decirle todo lo que te asusta de esta nueva etapa que piensas comenzar. Te quiero Yuuri, debo irme o Chris va a desesperarse si no voy a ayudarle con su mascarilla, cuídate y suerte. Adiós.

Yuuri cerró el aparato después de despedirse de su mejor amigo con un movimiento de su mano y se recargó en sus brazos cruzados en el escritorio ocultando su rostro de la simple vista.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Susurró, pero, aun así, el sonido alcanzó los oídos de Viktor.

—¿De qué? —Yuuri se sobresaltó en la silla y giró rápidamente el torso para encarar al mayor. Viktor no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que hablaba con Pichit pero no le gustaba el hecho de que su esposo no tuviera la suficiente confianza para tratar temas delicados con él. Eran una pareja y necesitaban comunicarse, ya habían aprendido la lección después del primer año oficialmente casados.

—Vitya... —Yuuri lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y unos segundos después, desvió la mirada.

—Yuuri... —El menor se levantó y caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en la orilla, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba muy nervioso—. ¿ _Zolotse_? ¿Sucede algo?

Viktor se acercó con cuidado y tomó asiento a su lado, tomando su mano para llevarla hasta sus labios y besar el dorso de esta. Miró su rostro y el extraño semblante del japonés, Viktor temía que esto pudiera afectar su feliz vida matrimonial pero no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que Yuuri estuviera listo para hablar y permitirle ayudarle con lo que fuera que estaba molestándolo. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Viktor se dedicó a acariciar su mano, el moreno abrió la boca.

—Quiero que adoptemos un niño. —El de ojos azules paró toda acción y miró fijamente el perfil de su esposo sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Eso lo había tomado desprevenido. Yuuri se giró para verlo a los ojos y siguió hablando—. Sé que en esta etapa de nuestra vida estamos ocupados entrenando a Yurio y a Mila, Lilia ha dejado en mis manos sus grupos infantiles y Yakov está buscando el momento indicado para dejarte a todos sus estudiantes y venimos regularmente a Japón a visitar a mi familia, pero... ver a JJ y a Isabella con Juliette o a Mikael y Ana con Alexei... Yo quiero eso también, Vitya, quiero que criemos un niño juntos, dos, tres, no importa, pero quiero compartir esa etapa de mi vida contigo. Te amo y lo más importante para mí es que tú seas feliz, quisiera ser egoísta e imponerte mis deseos, pero yo nunca podría hacer eso, así que, si tú no quieres o aún no estás listo para esto, yo lo voy a entender, ¿sí?

Para cuando Yuuri terminó de hablar, Viktor simplemente estaba en shock. Parecía ya una costumbre que el de cabellos oscuros fuera el que lo sorprendiera a tal grado de dejarlo sin palabras y como en aquel evento en la Copa de China, el ruso no supo que hacer más que tomar el rostro de su esposo y fundir sus labios en un apasionando beso buscando arrebatarle el aliento tal como el otro lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

—Oh, Yuuri, mi amor,  _solnyshko_. —Viktor juntó sus frentes y miró profundamente los ojos de su esposo—. No hay nada que no quiera hacer contigo, verte interactuar con todos esos niños en los últimos meses simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que sí, somos felices juntos pero tal vez, podemos compartir esa felicidad con alguien más, además, Makkachin ya está muy llenito de felicidad, totalmente tu culpa.

El caniche al escuchar su nombre se levantó de donde estaba y corrió para echarse en los pies de sus humanos enseñándoles su prominente barriga. Yuuri rio divertido y Viktor sonrió para nuevamente besarlo.

—Adoptemos un bebé, Yuuri.

 

. . .

 

vi.

Viktor sentía que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho.

—Cierra la boca, anciano, se te van a meter las moscas. —Escuchó a Yurio quejándose a su lado, pero ambos sabían que estaba igual de embelesado con la escena frente a ellos.

Viktor no sabía, de verdad, no sabía que era lo que había hecho en sus vidas pasadas para ser merecedor de tanta felicidad, pero estaba inmensamente agradecido.

—Son hermosos. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir y Yurio sonrió suavemente a su lado aunque luego lo negara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ciertamente, Katsudon tiene un don para esto.

En medio de la pista, dibujando pequeños círculos en el hielo se encontraba su esposo, con esa belleza que siempre lo acompañaba cuando entraba al helado suelo. El bulto en sus brazos se removía algo inquieto ante la helada atmósfera, pero pronto se tranquilizó y comenzó a dejar salir pequeños balbuceos que retumbaban con fuerza en el amplio espacio.

Yuuri lo miraba con devoción y de vez en cuando acariciaba con su mano las regordetas mejillas del infante mientras tarareaba con amor una canción de cuna de su país natal.

Viktor observaba todo desde la orilla de la pista y de un momento a otro, sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus pómulos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Yurio lo miró con extrema confusión y una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan jodidamente sentimental?

Viktor sólo lo miró un momento para después seguir viendo a su marido y a la nueva adición a su pequeña familia.

—Sólo... soy muy feliz.

—Estúpido. —El ruso menor susurró.

En un futuro, Yurio lo amenazaría con que lo mataría si se le ocurría decir que él también había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Misaki. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y no hayan muerto de tantas palabras gays, bai.
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones:  
> - _Lyubov_ : Amor.  
> - _Lyubov moya_ : Mi amor.  
> - _Solnyshko_ : Pequeño sol.  
> - _Zolotse_ : Mi oro.  
> -Misaki escrito como "美咲" que significa "flor hermosa" -Como el de Junjou, anden, así-


End file.
